


What is Done in Love is Well Done

by OzQueen



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Nude Modeling, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/pseuds/OzQueen
Summary: "Paint me like one of your French girls," she'd quoted.





	What is Done in Love is Well Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphire2309](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/gifts).



* * *

It had started as a joke. Sara had languidly stretched across the bed, naked and glowing from Neal's intimate attention. "Paint me like one of your French girls," she'd quoted.

Now the light was fading, and Neal was still deftly painting, darkening the shadows along her collarbone and thighs.

When he was finished, Sara wrapped herself in his robe and stood beside him for a long time, quietly inspecting the lines and curves of her body on the canvas.

"This feels real," she said.

He leaned against her, kissed her shoulder where the robe had slipped down. "This is real."

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> “It is good to love many things, for therein lies the true strength, and whosoever loves much performs much, and can accomplish much, and what is done in love is well done.” -- Vincent Van Gogh


End file.
